Don't Knock it Until
by Isabella Uke
Summary: Basically just Hiccup and Tuffnut smut. Go crazy.


The battle raged on outside, and Hiccup fumed to himself inside. Inside the dingy, smoke-filled walls of the blacksmith's shop, that is. He truly despised being in the tiny hut with such a large man, banging and lifting and sweating, when he could have been outside, slaying dragons and looking very manly indeed in front of all the other kids his age. Instead, he was covered in perspiration, some of it not even his own, and soot, from head to toe. If he'd been any more reckless and any less of a coward, he might have just rushed out in to the battle for the millionth time and waited for someone to notice that he was running around before being dragged back to work by the tips of his ears. But he wasn't, and besides that, his invention wasn't ready, so there was really no point.

He'd been viciously striking a hot piece of metal for a good ten minutes, trying to ignore the battle calls and screams, and generally taking out his anger on the sword when it happened. It was quite unusual really, considering the village had a very good medical center, tucked back further in the hills, where dragons generally didn't tread or decide to burn things. Maybe it was because there was no protruding bone from the wound, maybe it was because he was screaming, or maybe it was because he was just a kid and they needed to tuck him away quickly before things got really bad. Either way, Tuffnut ended up in the blacksmith's quarters fairly quickly in to the fray.

He was being dragged by another burly man who had a quick and violent exchange with the shopkeeper, obviously irritated and worn down from battle.

"You can't leave him here, this isn't a hospital!"

"I don't have the time to escort him, you'll just have to take him!"

Hiccup ignored all of this and ran over to help his sort-of friend stand without the help of the other Viking, struggling under his weight. Tuffnut wasn't exactly built, or heavy, really, but Hiccup was less than both.

"Why can't you just go there yourself?" he asked quickly, over the roar of the adults.

"Maybe because I can't stand!" the blonde snapped sarcastically, obviously made meaner by the pain he was in. He was favoring his right leg, holding it a very weird angle, and panting hard. By this point his eyes had started to water with the pain. Hiccup couldn't help but think that maybe he was being a bit overdramatic, because it certainly wasn't broken, but he figured it must've hurt fairly bad, because Tuffnut never passed up a chance to be violent.

"Fine, fine! He can stay in the basement, but it's going to be hell getting down those stairs, and I don't have time to look after him!"

"Send the other boy then!"

These were the last words of fate before the Viking went sprinting off back outside to the fight.

Hiccup didn't have to ask what to do next. He threw Tuffnut's arm over his shoulder, finding it very weird to be hauling him around, when it was usually the blonde throwing him in to the dirt, laughing, and then helping him back up. It gave him the most uncomfortable butterflies he'd ever felt; not Astrid butterflies for sure. Manly butterflies, maybe.

"Sit here," he directed, trying to sound less worried about the basement than he actually was, and helped Tuffnut in to a chair. "I'm going to light candles down there, I'll be right back."

"Just go!" the other boy replied, rubbing his leg through his boot vigorously. "I don't need a play by play!"

Hiccup was getting tired of the insults already, but he grabbed a lantern and hauled the heavy wooden door to the basement open. Normally he would have taken a good ten minutes getting down the stairs, because they were extremely steep, not to mention cloaked in almost pitch blackness. The basement lingered below him like a gaping mouth; just as frightening and just as damp. This time, however, he tripped down the stairs in a matter of minutes, almost falling over his feet and dropping the fire, which, he thought to himself, could have been catastrophic.

Inside he groped around for the candle holders, lighting them as quickly as he could. They cast a warm, yet somewhat eerie glow around the dim room. It was a lot bigger than the floor space of the shop, and seemed even bigger by the lack of furniture, although there was a comfy chair slowly decaying in the corner. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and whipped a cover off of some welding supplies, tossing it over the crumpled cushions. Maybe Tuffnut wouldn't be able to appreciate it, but he would. Giving the room one last look, he turned to dash back up the stairs.

Tuffnut was right where he left him, sweating profusely now, and looking a little pale.

"I can't carry you," Hiccup warned, helping the boy to his feet. The blonde gave him a look that made a blush spread across his ears. Why couldn't he be bigger? More muscular? Covered in hair? Something?

Getting down the stairs was easier than he expected, not counting the violent curses and insults that came spewing from the other boy's lips on the way. In fact, it didn't take much longer than two minutes for them to hobble down, limp together across the dirty floor, and drop Tuffnut down on the armchair.

"Hurts, it hurts so bad," Tuffnut groaned through clenched teeth, taking his hat off and throwing it violently in to a corner.

Hiccup didn't like seeing him wallowing in pain like that; it was making him feel faint.

"I don't have water or anything," he began, wringing his hands and watching a tear slide down Tuffnut's filthy cheek, "but maybe we could get your boot off?" At this the blonde nodded vigorously. Hiccup waited for him to remove his vest and then rip of his tunic before starting. The basement was thankfully much cooler than the shop above it, but Hiccup had a feeling the stress was giving the blonde something of a fever. It was unfortunate that they were in such a dire situation, and not in a pond or something like that, because if they had been, Hiccup might've had time to go in to yet another homoerotic daydream involving himself and the blonde's nicely proportioned chest.

"Ready?" he asked after a moment, having let Tuffnut's breathing slow.

"Yeah," the boy replied, a bit more docile after his journey down.

Hiccup gently lifted the offended foot, cradling it in his grip, and looped one hand around the ankle, and one in the fur at the top. Tuffnut whimpered in a most undignified way, but didn't cry out.

"So what happened?" the brunette asked quickly, trying to distract him.

"I don't know, something fell on it, dragons, really heavy," Tuffnut replied vaguely, panting again from the pain. Hiccup nodded as if he'd understood, having worked the top of the boot off of his friend's calve, and slipped the heel of it up.

"I think you're really brave, going out there," he commented craftily, knowing that Tuffnut was rather vain, and pretty much drank in compliments.

"Braver than you know," Tuffnut began, and paused. Hiccup had a feeling he was waiting for Ruffnut to interrupt him or something, but once he remembered there wasn't going to be a palm in his face, he went on. "I mean, it's easy for you, you know, sitting in here, but I was out there. I think I killed one too."

Hiccup felt a flicker of irritation that turned in to a weird, warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. As if he enjoyed the boasting, or maybe being looked down on, or something like that. He chewed that over for a minute. Tuffnut was good looking, but he was also an idiot. Hiccup knew he worked hard, and he resented not being out there. And he was fairly sure if anyone else had said that, he would have twisted their hurt ankle violently and left. Or at least tried. And yet…

"What're you doing?" the blonde said, giving him a trademark blank look. Hiccup realized he'd been staring in to space, half of the boot in his hand, and with a jerk, like someone taking of a band aid, he wrenched the rest of the boot off and flung it down.

"Nothing," the he replied, ignoring the slight yelp from his victim. Tuffnut sighed with sudden relief when the sharp pain had faded.

"Good gods, that's ten times better." His normally sneering face dropped in to a sincere grin. Hiccup wondered silently if he knew what ten times meant, or if he could even count to ten.

"Can you wiggle your toes?" he asked the other, rolling up his leggings until they were at the knee. His hand wandered along the muscled appendage maybe a bit shamelessly. Tuffnut nodded, doing so. Hiccup blushed, shifting, having realized from the movement that the foot had been resting above his groin. This was akin to torture.

"Maybe you could rub it." Tuffnut said bluntly, making the other boy go a deeper shade of red. He nodded.

"Wait. Take the other one off first."

Hiccup flinched at the obvious note of interest in the blonde's voice. He wished he wasn't sitting on the floor. Something told him a power trip was coming.

"Alright. If you think you'll feel better." Tuffnut nodded, grinning a little maliciously, and put his hands behind his head, leaning back. Hiccup rested the hurt foot in the indentation between his crossed legs and lifted up Tuffnut's other leg. This time it didn't take long to jerk the boot of and put it to the side. Much to his surprise, the feet in his lap didn't smell much worse than the rest of Tuffnut's already battered and sweaty body. He would have been lying if he'd said he didn't enjoy the musky smell of it, because it practically dripped something he was lacking: manliness.

"Go on then," the blonde urged. Hiccup snapped back to attention.

His hands turned to Tuffnut's ankle, where he could see it had swollen. It was probably sprained, definitely not broken. Still, he handled it with extreme caution. He slid his palms down to the heel instead, where the skin was surprisingly soft. Hiccup had never giving any kind of massage in his life, but he figured he could do it, he'd seen it done.

"Is this alright?" he asked, rubbing his thumbs firmly in a circular motion over the bottom pad of Tuffnut's foot. The boy didn't reply, only nodded, his smile even wider than usual. Hiccup continued, working his fingers in between Tuffnut's toes, staring up through them at the boy's bare chest, figuring now was a good a time as any to ogle him, seeing as he could run away.

"You're always staring at me like that," the boy commented, resting his unused foot back over Hiccup's groin. Whether this was a mistake or not, the brunette couldn't be sure. He blushed a gusher.

"You're not bad looking," he replied dully, putting his head down next to the feet, not wanting Tuffnut to see his face.

"Yeah. I know. Ladies love me," Tuffnut answered, in a most annoying voice. "Guys too. Some of them." Was he being vague? Was he clever enough to be vague? Hiccup didn't want to risk it. He said nothing, just concentrated on the massage, working along the bottom of Tuffnut's heel, then back up, one hand on his calve. A few minutes of silence passed.

"You should lick it." Hiccup looked up sharply, sure he'd heard the other boy wrong.

"What did you say?"

"Lick it. My foot, I mean, not the other thing you're thinking about."

Hiccup didn't dwell on the last part of the statement.

"What? Why? That's disgusting!"

"Shut up," Tuffnut said, quite roughly. "Like you don't want to do it. I know what you think of me. I'm not stupid." Hiccup made a small noise of concern, eyes flickering. He thought briefly about denying it, but there was really no point. It was bound to get out anyways, and he figured admitting it and going along with it would keep Tuffnut quiet, at least for a little while.

"Yeah. I guess you do." He paused. "But that's still gross."

"Why?"

"Because it's the bottom of your foot, who knows where that's been."

"It's been in my boot. All day."

Hiccup sighed, and felt like throwing up his hands, but decided against it.

"If I do it, will you shut up about it? I mean, all of this. Shut up about all of this." Tuffnut shrugged, which made Hiccup more than uneasy.

"Guess you'll have to do it and see."

Another pause, this one shorter than the last.

"Fine. Whatever. It's just your foot. Not like your…or…anything..you know." Tuffnut tossed his hair over his shoulder and laughed.

"Not yet."

Hiccup ignored this too. He sized up the foot in his lap. Fairly clean. Not abnormally shaped or something. In fact, they were quite nice, as far as feet went, he supposed. Slowly, and after swallowing most of his shame, he leaned in, one eye squinted comically shut. His pink tongue poked out from between his lips and, trying not to inhale sharply, he ran it along the length of Tuffnut's foot.

And it wasn't so bad.

"You're stopping?" Tuffnut asked, sounding disappointed. Hiccup got the eerie feeling this wasn't the first time he'd done this. "It feels good."

"Fine," Hiccup said, secretly flushing with pleasure at the pleading note in the blonde's voice. Without as much hesitation this time, he leaned back over and slid his tongue in between the kid's toes, noting the tiny jerk in his leg.

"That again," Tuffnut said roughly.

Hiccup repeated the action before taking the second toe in to his mouth, biting it a little. Tuffnut squirmed, laughing a little.

"Dammit, stop that, it tickles," the other complained, "Just do the other thing!" Privately, Hiccup rolled his eyes.

He didn't mind sweeping wet marks across the skin, because Tuffnut seemed to seriously be enjoying himself. Weird. Or maybe not. He figured it was like any other place on the body. Some people liked to be kissed on the neck, some people like to hold hands; Tuffnut liked to have his foot licked. Alright, it was strange.

Either way, it went on for five minutes or so before he started noticing that Tuffnut was squirming and awful lot more than usual. When he looked up, he was surprised to find that he wasn't startled by the fact that he'd managed to give the blonde an erection in his sheer stockings. After all, he'd been getting little jerks and murmurs of encouragement for a while. What he wasn't sure of was what to do next.

Tuffnut shrugged hastily when he saw Hiccup looking, maybe a little bit ashamed.

"Do you want to do something about that?" the brunette asked, very kindly, knowing how annoying it could be waiting for one to go down.

Tuffnut grinned. Hiccup groaned.

"No. I won't do it. I won't. It's way beyond weird. Look, what if someone comes looking for us?" Tuffnut said nothing, just smiled a little wider. "Look, Tuffnut, I'm not attracted to guys that way!" Hiccup's voice cracked miserably.

"I'll be horrible at it."

"You can try."

"It'll taste bad!"

"You just licked my foot!"

Hiccup cried out in disgust, finding himself cornered in a very stupid argument. He eyed the tent, then eyed Tuffnut's very sexy and very irritated grin. He considered what he had to win from it…possibly making this a routine. Maybe getting lots of alone time with Tuffnut. And then, he considered what he had to lose. His dignity, which wasn't in a very large quantity as it was, and his cover, which Tuffnut might blow bragging about the event.

"Alright, fine!" he relented, huffing loudly and grinding his palm against the now very damp part of Tuffnut's sole. The long-haired boy laughed warmly, slipping a hand under the waistband of his brown leggings to rub himself, quite lewdly.

"So you've never done this before?" he asked, arching his eyebrows as if it was hard to believe that.

"Of course not," Hiccup snapped. He hadn't even seen Tuffnut's cock before, save for a few stolen glances out of the corner of his eye during times when they'd gone naked swimming with everyone else. And those hadn't been very fulfilling.

"Maybe you'll like it," Tuffnut replied, lifting his hips and sliding his pants down to his knees. His erection sprang out, better than Hiccup could have ever imagined it, probably because he was seeing it in person. It was much larger than his own, maybe about six inches, if a little less, and thicker than he'd anticipated. Other than it being a very pleasing color, having gone pink from the insistent arousal, and being curved slightly to the left, which he found very flattering on Tuffnut's frame, it was pretty normal. Tuffnut, of course, was handling it like a jewel, stroking along it slowly, watching Hiccup's face go red and his eyes follow his moving fist.

"Well?" he prompted, impatient, obviously sensing Hiccup's rising hesitation.

"Yeah," Hiccup said, biting back his nerves and scooting forward, in between the boy's knees. He was definitely intimidated seeing it up close, being able to count the veins, not five inches away from it. Tuffnut's thighs gripped around his shoulders a bit, steeling him, and the blonde's hand wrapped around his own, tugging it up to hold his erection.

"Do it."

Closing his eyes and leaning in, making sure not to rest his elbows on Tuffnut's other privates, which would have been bad, Hiccup ran his tongue across the tip ever so slightly. It didn't taste bad, in fact, it didn't taste like much of anything. It was slick and very firm under his tongue, a different texture than the bit he was holding. He opened his eyes, not so scared anymore, and repeated the action, this time running it along the side a bit, inhaling with some kind of pleasure Tuffnut's scent.

Fingers looped through his shaggy hair and urged him on. He understood the gesture quickly and parted his lips, letting his head be pushed down on Tuffnut's length.

"No teeth," Tuffnut reminded him, sounding out of breath. His leg muscles jerked uncontrollably, a sign of his obvious pleasure.

Hiccup felt his throat spasm slightly as he was pushed far down on the length and then brought back up. Tuffnut seemed to be doing quite a bit of the work himself, thrusting up like that, but he did his best to make it excellent, wrapping his tongue around half of it playfully, actually quite enjoying himself. Despite the fact that his own pants were beginning to feel uncomfortable, of course.

He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Tuffnut's erection. In his mouth. It seemed surreal, and it seemed great, and he wasn't sure how the ending would go, but he was looking forward to it. Gagging wasn't fun, but the sense of being forced to certainly was. He gently reached down with the hand that wasn't wrapped around the base to cup the other boy's balls, blushing as he did so. It felt really intimate, something that Tuffnut had seemed incapable of providing before.

While he was certainly more experienced, the blonde was still young, and didn't exactly have outstanding stamina. He could feel himself getting closer with ever shove of Hiccup's head, every push to the back of his throat that made his muscles clench. It was good. It was really more than good. It was certainly better than any half-assed attempt his sister had ever made for him.

"G-going to," he panted, "You know, I.." Tuffnut's hips thrust up violently. Hiccup wondered if he should pull back, get away from the line of fire, so to speak, but he wasn't giving the choice. Tuffnut strengthened his grip and brought his face down, holding it in place, not letting him breathe, and spilled himself with a very throaty cry. Hiccup felt a moment of distress, having to swallow it, all of it, frantically, but it soon passed, and he was let free, falling back. And it was done.

While Tuffnut, obviously taken with afterglow and rendered useless, sat panting, he massaged his throat and stared with distaste at his own erection, which stood up awkwardly in his green leggings.

"C'mere."

He looked up, startled.

"What are you staring at me like that for? Come here." Hiccup stood up shakily and came forward, only to be pulled by his arm in to Tuffnut's lap.

"I'm not an asshole, you know," the boy reasoned, sliding a hand in to Hiccup's pants, gripping his hard on.

"Y-you don't have to do this!" Hiccup said frantically, closing his eyes and praying the boy wouldn't listen. Tuffnut ignored him, and proceeded to jerk him off, rubbing his thumb in nice circles over the tip, then dipping back down, and back up again. He was obviously, and shamefully, a pro. Hiccup came, violently, a few moments later, feeling like he was going to pass out. And then really wished it hadn't been in his underpants, because he was left with a somewhat stick feeling.

Upstairs, the battle had quieted a bit. He relaxed, resting his head on the boy's shoulder, burying his face in that long, blonde hair.

"How's your leg?"

"Fine."

Another pause.

"We'll do this again," Tuffnut said, withdrawing his hand from Hiccup's pants. And the brunette was pleased to hear it come out like a demand instead of a question.

END


End file.
